


bo burnham was right

by sebbobino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartenders, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Karaoke, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Sugawara Koushi-centric, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbobino/pseuds/sebbobino
Summary: I am an artist, please god forgive meI am an artist, please don't revere meI am an artist, please don't respect meI am an artist, you're free to correct meA self-centered artistSelf-obsessed artistI am an artistI am an artistBut I'm just a kidI'm just a kidI'm just a kidKidAnd maybe I'll grow out of it.___________“Maybe Bo Burnham was right when he said art was dead.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO!! first haikyuu fic :P 
> 
> yeah this was just. intense self-projection and it turned into free therapy soooooo  
> this was also heavily inspired by the AMAZING fanfic "Open Tab" by Mooifyourecows on here! it's long but its REALLY good i definitely reccomend it
> 
> quick notes before we start out, these are everyone's majors along with their universities:
> 
> University: Tokyo Uni of the arts  
> Koushi - Painting  
> Daichi - instrumental music  
> Oikawa - Design  
> Kuroo - Film Production  
> Akaashi - Architecture  
> Bokuto - Film production  
> Asahi - Animation  
> Kenma - animation  
> Yamaguchi - sculpture
> 
> University: University of Tokyo  
> Iwaizumi - Engineering  
> Kageyama - Psychology  
> Hinata - Physical therapy  
> Tsukki - Philosophy  
> Kiyoko - Law
> 
> Note: not everyone appears right away in the first chapter!  
> i've got about 4 chapters written up and i'll try to update semi regularly but since i'm a dumbass and i'm uploading this during exam period we'll see how that goes

Sugawara Koushi is a lot of things. He’s chaotic, disproportionately disorganized, charming. Many people would say he’s beautiful, that the reflection of his silver hair against the light makes it seem like a halo around him. That he’s some kind of beautiful angel, sent down from gods who wanted to do humanity a favor.  
People would say he’s patient with others, always teaching them new skills and how to do their best even when he’s been pushed to the sidelines.

Patient is not one of the words Sugawara Koushi would use to describe himself.  
It’s not a word that is associated with Koushi’s attitude towards himself.

Patient is not a word he would use when seeing the mess in front of him.

Wood splinters cover the floor, frayed and torn canvas hanging off of them like dead weight. He’s breathing heavily, wide eyes trained on the scene in front of him. His hair momentarily falls into his eyes - he pushes it out of the way in annoyance.

“Useless.” He mumbles, turning away from the now ruined art piece.

He heads over to his kitchen, pouring himself another cup of coffee. His eyes are starting to burn from the exhaustion - he risks a glance at the clock.

2:39 am. Not bad for how it’s been going recently.

Koushi sighs as he drags a hand down his face and pinches the bridge of his nose, the realization of what he just did setting in.

He’s been preparing for his final exhibition for two years - all the cumulative work of his art course has been poured into meeting guidelines and aspects required of his final showcase.  
It’s not that he’s not ready for this - his teacher was more than pushy, getting everything in order so that he could complete the writing components as well.

The issue wasn’t the amount of work or whether he’d be struggling in the futile months leading up to the exhibition - the issue was the quality of the work lined up for the exhibition.

It’s true that there is always room for improvement - that one can’t always start at 100%, even if they think that the work they’re producing at the time is their absolute best. The only way you can go is up, and that’s all part of honing and perfecting a skill.

And while Koushi always tells this to younger students, that “these skills take time”, and “you’re only just getting started - practice and patience are key!” that is not the case for himself.

It will never be the case for him.

When he says “creative skills need to mature, you’ll be better in no time!” it’s for everyone else’s art - he doesn’t have the luxury to think he has time to perfect the one thing he’s good at.

If his art isn’t perfect, so meticulously checked and fixed, every single minute detail thoroughly examined - it’s simply not worth the effort put into creating it. It deserved to be burned, torn, destroyed at the hands of its own creator. (i _t’s only fair after all,_ he thinks.)

He’s always had the feeling that art is both about creating and destroying - that the two are juxtaposing, but so incredibly dependent on each other. It’s just two sides of the same coin, holding hands as the artist uses them.  
Running a tube of paint dry to finish the last detail. A paintbrush getting matted from the relentless hours spent on rough canvas. A blank sheet of paper springing to life with color and movement.

And in a way, that’s his own relationship with his art. Destroying things inside him - his resolve, his persistence, his confidence in his creations - in order to build the things that give him and his 20-year life value.

He exhales, realizing his own mind has been wandering down the same road it always does at this time of night.  
(He’s been noticing that more recently - thinking to himself _god what I would do to just kill my brain for a while_. It used to be drawing and painting that made him stop thinking - now that's just what seems to keep him up until the ungodly hours of the night.)

He puts the coffee mug down, the caffeine barely having any effect on him after his body getting so used to it. He figures he might as well try and get some sleep before another hellish day of labels and curatorial rationales and statements and _writing_.

He slips into bed, trying his best not to get overwhelmed by the amount of written work that’s needed to be done.

Yes, the exhibition is months away. But months easily turn into weeks and days.  
It’s only a matter of time until that catches up to him. Catches up to the piles of unsatisfying, sloppy work he’s meant to present to prying eyes. Catches up to the thought of letting people in, of letting people see the feelings he’s laid out on paper, on canvas, on wood.

He can’t afford to think like this at this time in the morning.

Dreamless, restless sleep waits for him like it always has been recently. It beckons him with open arms, _let’s dance around each other tonight again my dear_ , it calls.  
He sighs, sinking into his mattress, and falling into step with it as they begin their dance.

____________

The piano’s melody fills the small practice room. It makes the space alive, the air electric, setting souls and people in its vicinity on fire. It sways and moves, like the tides in the ocean.

Sawamura Daichi has always been musically inclined and no one could deny that.

From a young age, he exhibited raw talent in the instruments he picked up, mastering the cello and the piano by the end of middle school. Next came the guitar and violin, and from there he picked up several wood and brass instruments, mastering them all in record time.  
(He never liked the flute much though - it hurt his shoulders.)

He was called a gifted kid for as long as he could remember, always praised for his ability to learn and read music so fast. (He’s thankful his mother kept him humble, otherwise, he would have turned out different.)

His fingers dance along with the black and white keys, Merry Go Round by Joe Hisaishi filling any silence which suffocates him normally.

He doesn’t like it when it’s quiet - too many things are left unsaid. The words that he thinks should be let free arent; he thinks it should always be filled. Not with talking no, but filled to the brim with sound and music. With life and love, and everything mankind can’t put into words.

He reels his thoughts back in as the song ends. He strikes the last chord and a disappointed breath leaves him, as it does when any song comes to a close.

He takes a few seconds to absorb the last amount of sound ringing throughout the practice room - the walls are sound-proofed, which he’s always found weird when playing in the room.

A quick glance at the clock on his phone tells him that it’s 7:56 am. He always practiced or played before school started - it lets him clear his head before the long day he would have ahead of him.

He slings his backpack over his shoulder, turning off the light as he slips out of the sound-proofed room.

He’s 21 now, studying music at the Tokyo University of the Arts - he can never get enough of it, the way the arts university campus breathes creativity.

Although his major is in instrumental music, he’s chosen to take other classes too - classes like economics and history, which he’s always had a knack for. He figured he might need it at some point right?

The music wing of the campus is nothing too special - a square matte black building with the university logo and the title “MUSIC DEPARTMENT” next to the main entrance.

Daichi tucks his face deeper into his scarf - it's mid-November, but the temperature has been dropping fast.

“Yo Dai!” He stops walking. He huffs and turns around, knowing exactly who would use that nickname. There’s really only one person who’s annoying enough (in Daichi’s opinion) to give him a shitty nickname like that.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It sounds like 'Die'.” He deadpans, keeping his face as blank as possible.

“Sorry boss.” Kuroo’s signature cheshire cat grin spreads over his face and Daichi knows he’s not actually sorry.

“Can we head to chem together?” Kuroo asks, question littered with faux innocence after annoying Daichi at 8am. He knows there’s no escaping his catlike friend (trust me, he’s tried and failed), so he just huffs and starts walking.

“Can we go out for drinks on Friday? Bo and I are working on a secret project and it’s wearing us out.” Daichi shoves the lower half of his face back into his scarf, silently mulling over Kuroo’s invitation.

“If your “secret project” is opening up a porn studio, I don’t wanna hear it.” He mumbles, deflecting the invite until he has more time to think about it.

Kuroo gasps, placing a hand over his chest as if he’s seriously offended.

“Dai, I can’t believe you- do you think that low of us?” Kuroo has a flare for dramatics sometimes, something that Daichi very rarely appreciates.  
(It does make him laugh, but he’ll never admit that to the other’s face.)

Daichi stops walking. He takes his face out of his scarf, turning to look at Kuroo with the most stoic face he can manage.

“Yes.” He says it in a grave voice as if he actually believes it. Kuroo chuckles (thank god he didn’t burst out laughing; that always calls too much attention Daichi isn’t comfortable with at 8 am.)

They start walking again, approaching the science division in no time. Daichi begrudgingly holds the door open for his friend and they head to the lecture hall together.

“You still haven’t given me your answer to my invite.” Kuroo slumps into his chair with the grace of a feline, a dumb-looking pout adorning his face. He rests his chin on his hand and gives Daichi a look he knows all too well; the look that makes Daichi think _oh my god why did I befriend this bastard._

“I’ll think about it.” He says truthfully.

Listen, it’s not like he hates Kuroo or Bokuto; he considers them close friends actually, and he knows they’d be there for him if he needed anything. They always have been since high school. Daichi just has the tendency to be a pessimist around Kuroo, because he brings out his inner chiding dad.  
(and I mean, rightfully so; when he and Bokuto meet up, chaos always manages to ensue in some kind of way. One time, they made a whole street lamp topple over and had to pay a very costly fine to the municipality to fix it.)

Kuroo knows his answer will always be yes, and Daichi almost always says “because who else will look after you two when you’re shit-faced at the end of the night?”

Kuroo also knows very well that Daichi just uses that as an excuse so he doesn’t have to admit that he enjoys their company.

“I’ll make a reservation for three then.” Kuroo grins, signature cat-like grin spreading over his face. Daichi scowls but doesn’t say anything in retaliation and Kuroo knows he’s won.

He takes his phone out to let Bokuto know the other's on board.

cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> dai said yes lol

owlini O-o (8:04am) >> SWEET!!  
owlini O-o (8:04am) >> AWWH THIS’KL BE SI FUN!!  
owlini O-o (8:04am) >> WE DEserbe a break!!  
owlini O-o (8:04am) >> CAN I BRINF KEIJI TOO?

cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> sure, i’ll make sure ken comes with  
cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> how many times have i told u to not ride ur bike and text bo  
cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> get tf off ur phone before u crash like last time

owlini O-o (8:04am) >> man goof poinr  
owlini O-o (8:04am) >> hospiral wasn fun

cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> lecture’s starting  
cheshire cat :3 (8:04am) >> don’t get into an accident :P

“Bo’s bringing akaashi, is that cool?” Kuroo leans over slightly, grasping Daichi’s last bits of attention before the other turns his entire attention to the lecture in front of him.

“Mhm, I don’t mind.” Daichi mumbles back, already half distracted by the professor setting up at the front of the room.

“I’m bringing Ken-ken.” He says with an air of triumph. “It’s not as fun when he’s not there.” Kuroo softens a little bit at the thought of his boyfriend - knowing him, he probably won’t come unless they go to his favorite bar. (Which honestly isn’t that bad of a deal, considering its also Kuroo’s favorite.)

Daichi doesn’t answer, beginning to get absorbed in the introduction the professor is supplying at the front of the class.

As the lecture goes on, Kuroo thinks about letting Akaashi invite his friends from the University of Tokyo too.

Look, it’s no secret that Sawamura Daichi is painfully single. Seriously.  
Everyone else in their little group is coupled up or in the process of getting coupled up (aka heavily pining). Kuroo just wants to do something nice for his friend, his best bro, his hombre.

...Plus the bragging rights at the wedding would be super sick.

But that’s completely besides the point. And totally, definitely why he’s not scheming all of this.

This is the point in the story where Kuroo decides: _okay, let’s get serious about the ‘Hooking-Up-Dai-So-He-Can-Die-Happy’ plan_  
(A very clever name in his humble opinion.)

Kuroo’s been thinking about this for a while. He formulated this plan months ago, when they were in the summer between their first and second year of university.  
He knows exactly who to text and what to say; hell, he’s typed it out multiple times only to stop himself because _why would I do this? Daichi would actually kill me_ \- because inner, rational, not-scheming him is right. Daichi would kill him. But he’s going through with it this time.

He opens up his iMessage right there, as the teacher is explaining what aqueous solutions are; he clicks the contact and hits send on the message he’s written countless times.

Now, it’s a waiting game until the busy man replies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!! here's chapter 2!
> 
> I'll be uploading every friday - i hope you enjoy this ! let me know if i should make a playlist for this fic or give yall music suggestions for the beginning of each chapter :P 
> 
> happy reading !

“Suga, my love, my one and only, light of my life, where have you been?!” Koushi winces at Oikawa’s shrill voice. He walks up to him, iced latte in hand. They fall into step as they head towards the art building. 

“It’s seven in the morning Tooru.” 

Koushi rubs his eyes; mornings were never his strong suit, especially during particularly stressful periods like this. In his senior year of high school, he insisted that no one in his family interact with him in the mornings in fear of snapping at them and feeling bad about it for the entire day. 

“And quit calling me pet names, I definitely don’t want people to think I’m dating you.”

“Sorry, Suga-chan,” Oikawa sticks his tongue out playfully. “I forgot you’re like my Hajime in the morning.” 

“God, please don’t remind me how in love you are.” 

If he was being honest, he didn’t mind it when Oikawa and Iwaizumi flaunted their relationship in his face; he was happy for both of them, just like everyone else was when they finally got together. 

(Seriously, having to witness an eternity of them pining over each other was painful for every person in a 100-mile radius. Thank god Koushi had only been there for the last 3 years of it; considering Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been childhood friends, he’s sure others had to suffer their flirting and obliviousness for much longer than he did.)

From the corner of his eye, Koushi sees Oikawa make a face as he pulls out his phone. 

“Oi, don’t walk and look at your phone, twinky,” Koushi mumbles under his breath as he sips on the last bit of his iced coffee. “You might fall and ruin your pretty face.”

“Shut up, my husband’s texting me.” Oikawa says back in a sing-song voice. 

“My apologies, your highness.” Koushi snarks back, chucking his iced coffee in a nearby bin. Oikawa’s quiet while he types back, pocketing his phone and looking at Koushi with The Twinkle™. 

The Twinkle™ is what Koushi calls the look Oikawa gets in his eyes when he schemes and calculates the best way to ruin his life. It rarely ends well, and occasionally someone ends up in the emergency room. Koushi braces himself for whatever’s about to happen.

“Are you free this Friday?” Oikawa says, with a smile that’s somehow both devilish and angelic.

“...Maybe,” Koushi says after a moment of weighing his options. “Depends.” He knows Oikawa will take the prompting to explain. 

“Iwa-chan wants to go out with some of his friends and he said I can bring people too.” Oikawa flashes his million-dollar smile that makes everyone say yes to him. “You’re coming with me.” 

“Good to know you’ve decided for me, Oikawa.” Koushi lets the ghost of a smile cross his face. It falls when he thinks about his exhibition and the workload he has to complete.

A faint image of a torn canvas hanging off of a frame in his living room crosses his mind. 

“I might not have time to come.” He says, air changing completely. He shoves his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, picking at his half-bitten nails. “I have to work on my exhibition.”

Even if he doesn’t show it, Oikawa softens at the tone of Koushi’s voice. 

It’s no secret that Tooru pushes himself to painful lengths to achieve what he thinks is the best. If Hajime hadn’t been there to teach him how to stop, he doesn’t know what would’ve happened to him. 

He knows what Suga’s going through; hell, he still goes through that kind of strain sometimes. Working relentlessly, barely functioning the next morning, tirelessly beating yourself up for small mistakes but not finding the motivation to fix them. 

When he goes through it, he has Hajime - it hits him like a brick wall when he realizes that Suga has no one like that right now. No one that he trusts to pull him out of his own head. He supposes he has his friends, but Tooru knows Suga; that man wouldn’t ask for help from anyone even if his life depended on it. 

Maybe that’s why he lets all the walls he’s built up fall when Suga says that last sentence. Maybe that’s why he bumps him with his shoulder, and tugs on the sleeve of his hoodie to get him to stop. He smiles at Suga; a real, genuine smile. Those are rare, reserved for special occasions when his walls crumble down for just a split second. 

“Suga-chan, you need to take a break.” His voice is genuine too, and it strikes Koushi in the heart a little bit. 

Normally, he’d fight back, say he’s alright and that he doesn’t need a break. That he can’t afford one, that it’s too much hassle. 

That, secretly, he thinks taking a break and slowing down will make him stop completely. Stop everything, realizing that maybe this isn’t the career for him, that he’s made a mistake and that he wants to go back and change things. 

But it’s the way Oikawa’s looking at him that makes him close his mouth. 

The look in his eyes is the complete opposite of The Twinkle™. It’s genuine and unfiltered, so raw that Koushi feels a sting in the back of his own eyes. 

He looks down at his scuffed black and white vans and idly kicks the sidewalk. He remembers doodling in the sides of the shoes a few months ago and focuses on the little people he drew. He contemplates what Oikawa says for a few moments, avoiding looking at him. If he does, he might just cry. 

After a little while, he answers with a soft “okay.” 

He feels Oikawa perk up from beside him, still holding his hoodie sleeve as they roam around campus before their next class. 

Koushi smiles at Oikawa’s efforts to scold him, knowing that it’s basically futile coming from him.

“As if you don’t do the same thing.” He rolls his eyes playfully and smiles a bit when he says it. 

“Yes but I _ask_ for help when I need it, Kou-chan,” Oikawa says pointedly; at that, Koushi snorts ungratefully.

“Yeah sure, ‘asking’ is ‘getting cranky until you have a conversation with Iwaizumi’ in your dictionary.”

“Whatever- God, your people skills are annoying sometimes, yknow that?” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re just jealous of me.” Koushi puts a hand on his hip and cocks his head to the side. “That sounds like a you problem, babe.”

“I regret inviting you or even being your friend in the first place.” 

“Okay okay, give me more details on what’s happening on Friday.” 

Oikawa blinks for a second before he pulls out his phone. 

“Iwa-chan said it’s this bar downtown called _Crow’s Beak_? I’ve gone a few times with him and his friends, and I know Ken-chan really likes it. Apparently, Yama-Yama and the other little first years have been kicked out on multiple occasions because of two kids in their group.” Oikawa shrugs and pockets his phone. “At least that first part’s what I know through Iwa.”

Koushi nods and snickers behind his hand at the Yamaguchi story; he’d have to ask him about that the next time he saw him.

“Alright, that sounds fun.” Koushi smiles at the thought of having a fun night out with all his friends. “Can we invite everyone else too?”

“Iwa-chan got the invite from Kuroo, and he said we can invite as many people as we want.” Oikawa taps his fingers on his thighs idly as they sit down on a nearby bench. “And I wanna invite everyone so, yes they’re coming.”

“Fantastic, so I finally get to see the infamous Bokuaka couple in action then?” Koushi smirks and gives Oikawa a sideways glance. 

While it is true that Koushi’s been friends with Oikawa and the others for a long time (some since high school), he’s never been big on hanging out with them plus their boyfriends. 

The ones who have partners have talked about them, but Koushi’s rarely met them in person; Kuroo, who he met when he came to pick Kenma up from the mall once, and Iwaizumi, who he was friends with in high school. He’s briefly met Bokuto in passing at Akaashi’s birthday parties through the years; Koushi’s been a hermit for a while, despite being friends with someone as social as Oikawa.

“They’re not _that_ bad.” Oikawa says in response to his question.

“Ah, I forgot no one can be worse than you and Iwa-chan.” 

“Is it National Bully Oikawa Tooru day?” Oikawa starts getting exasperated when Koushi doubles over with laughter.

“You- you walked right into that one.” Koushi wheezes out between laughs. Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms like a small child throwing a tantrum.

“I should’ve never invited you.” Oikawa repeats under his breath as Koushi finally straightens up. He claps the other on the shoulder and grins, a slightly manic tinge to it. 

“Well, you’re stuck with me, pretty boy.” Koushi crosses his own arms, smile unwavering. “As the great Nicki Minaj once said: ‘you can’t get rid of me bitch, I ain’t going nowhere.’”

“I hate you for using Nicki Minaj like that in a sentence against me.” Oikawa deadpans; Koushi notices the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. That usually means he wants to laugh but he resorts to firing back instead. 

“Nah, you love me.” Koushi teases him back, pinching Oikawa’s cheek. 

“Whatever, grandpa.” Oikawa huffs and Koushi chuckles again.

Maybe Friday wouldn’t be so bad with Oikawa there. Maybe. 

____________

 _annoying cat dude (8:23am) >> _ zoomieee

 _annoying cat dude (8:23am) >> _ zoom zoom

 _annoying cat dude (8:23am) >> _ iwa iwa iwa iwa iwa

 _annoying cat dude (8:23am) >> _i need a favor sweetie

_zoom zoom (8:35am) >> _why in the fuck are you texting me

 _zoom zoom (8:35am) >> _and don’t call me sweetie.

_annoying cat dude (8:36am) >> _jeez oiks was right when he said u were grumpy in the morning

 _annoying cat dude (8:36am) >> _i need a favor

_zoom zoom (8:38am) >> _…….

_annoying cat dude (8:38am) >> _well its not really like. a favor??

 _annoying cat dude (8:39am) >> _its more like,, an invite

_zoom zoom (8:40am) >> _no i don’t wanna join your porn studio.

_annoying cat dude (8:41am) >> _LITERALLY WHY DOES EVERYONR THINK I’M DOINF THAT 

_annoying cat dude (8:41am) >> _ANYWAY

 _annoying cat dude (8:41am) >> _come out drinking with me bo and dai this friday

 _annoying cat dude (8:41am) >> _and bring my favorite twink too

_zoom zoom (8:52am) >> _i’ll make sure to tell him you complimented him like that

 _zoom zoom (8:53am) >> _yeah we’ll come

 _zoom zoom (8:53am) >> _is this you putting your god-awful plan into motion?

_annoying cat dude (8:55am) >> _what the fuck how did u know i was doin that

_zoom zoom (8:55am) >> _gut feeling.

 _zoom zoom (8:55am) >> _i’ll tell tooru to bring his friends too

 _zoom zoom (8:56am) >> _why didn’t you just ask him directly?

 _zoom zoom (8:56am) >> _you guys are closer

_annoying cat dude (8:57am) >> _iwa chan

 _annoying cat dude (8:57am) >> _zoom zoom

 _annoying cat dude (8:57am) >> _hajimino

 _annoying cat dude (8:57am) >> _ur boyfriend is one of my closest friends

 _annoying cat dude (8:57am) >> _but he tends to get uuuh

 _annoying cat dude (8:58am) >> _excited over these kinds of plans

_zoom zoom (9:00am) >> _okay fair

 _zoom zoom (9:00am) >> _we’ll be there

 _zoom zoom (9:00am) >> _he’ll bring his friends probably

_annoying cat dude (9:01am) >> _feel free to invite anyone else too

 _annoying cat dude (9:01am) >> _i’m gettin those wedding bragging rights whether it kills me or not

_zoom zoom (9:03am) >> _hopefully it will. 

_zoom zoom (9:03am) >> _i gotta go, i’ll see you friday or if we wanna catch up before

 _zoom zoom (9:04am) >> _and that’s not fair i want them, i’m in on this too you know

 _zoom zoom (9:04am) >> _i’m a better planner than you.

 _zoom zoom (9:05am) >> _lemme know if you need to iron out some fine details

_annoying cat dude (9:06am) >> _will do kind sir

 _annoying cat dude (9:06am) >> _thank u for ur service

Kuroo closes his phone as the professor wraps up his lecture. He risks a glance at Daichi, who’s scribbling down the last few notes for the hour. 

Kuroo’s signature cheshire cat grin spreads over his face.

 _Goddamn, I’m an angel,_ he thinks. _I should be considered a martyr or something._

The professor finishes his lecture as the bell rings; the two men slink out of the lecture hall, making plans for the upcoming weekend and their night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> I've got 6 chapters written for this so far, but i'm trying to spread it out - my dumbass decided to upload this and start writing this during exam season so I'm hoping the chapters get written before my finals in april/may so i don't disappear for a month :P 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it !!
> 
> (p.s. self promo time: i draw too ! if you guys are interested in that here's my instagram: https://www.instagram.com/sebbobino/  
> have a nice day !!)

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for chapter 2 kiddos :P 
> 
> til then see ya !


End file.
